


Boltoncest Drabble Collection

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Touch, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Boltoncest drabbles. Includes several different ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domeric gets a leeching. [ Illustration by AeronDelirium.](http://it-rhymes-with-freak.tumblr.com/post/87484077574/happy-bday-loveyourcrookedneighbour-sorry-im)

It’s been a long time since Domeric has been leeched. It’s been even longer since he’s been home. There was happiness for him in the Vale, but he was not and is not of House Redfort. He is a Bolton. This is home.

When he was younger his father would strip him, quickly undoing his laces and folding his clothes. He undresses himself now, but his father still watches. His father’s pale eyes drift over his nude body. It is as cold as he remembers.

He’s grown broader and stronger now. Roose doesn’t say anything, but his touch says he’s noticed. As he places the leeches, his long fingers trail over the skin. He briefly prods or pinches in a few more sensitive places. Testing for strength, Domeric tells himself. His father needs a strong healthy heir, doesn’t he?

A gentle nudge is all he needs to know his father wants his legs spread. He can feel his father’s hands have grown more calloused. The slow squeezes along his thighs bring the blood to the surface, flushing his pale skin and making easy work for the leeches.

When his father moves to join him, he knows he’s done well.

 


	2. Not As It Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany and Domeric talk.

Bethany stands by the fire with her back to Domeric. He's come home after what seemed so long now. He's come to look much like Roose used to. His face is rounder and not as harsh, but he has Roose's pale eyes and solemn bearing. He's a bit broader than Roose was at his age, but still lean overall. He's dressed as a man of their house to see her, fur and pink hanging from his shoulders. His hair curls gently around his face. Roose will likely have it cut.

"Father seems displeased with you," he says softly. His voice has grown deeper, but it's still higher than Roose's. It's gentler as well, without the lurking promise of danger or implications of her submission. 

"Your father is seldom pleased by anything," she replies. How can she explain it? Would it be better to show him the unmarked stones, three more failed attempts in his absence?

"What about you? Maybe it would be easier if....."

The thought goes unfinished. At least aloud. Domeric's hand, her son's hand, trails down the back of her dress. She is thankful her time with her husband has taught her to be quiet.


	3. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Domeric share some kisses with both each other and their father.

They have always competed in everything else, so why not this? Domeric has always been the more patient, more dutiful, of the two boys. Ramsay's bastard blood makes him fast to act and prone to vice.

It started innocently enough. Domeric wishing to teach his bastard brother the use of a leeching and how their father liked them preformed. They planned it all along no doubt.

"So _much bad blood, father."_

Ramsay said it innocently enough, even as his hand slipped further and further up his father's bare thigh.

_"Domeric says you like it sucked away, no?"_

That is when the true transgression had come. Ramsay's fingers danced along the sensitive inner flesh of his leg, then curled slowly around the base of his half-hard cock.

Domeric gave his father a hopeful smile as Ramsay sunk to his knees. His bastard's lips were already pink and full, but when his tongue darted briefly over them, they became invitingly slick. 

The two boys are now perched between his legs, taking turns at pleasuring their lord. Between shifts their lips meet and Domeric's deft fingers continue to work their father. Ramsay sucks at his brother's lips the same way he does between Roose's legs. He puts his whole self into it, the muscles of his jaw showing as he covers his brother in forceful kisses. Domeric tugs at his hair then pulls back. He starts slowly, his lips brushing teasingly at the tip, then takes his father's whole length down, pausing to flick his tongue as he lowers.

The goal of their contest is fairly obvious. Ramsay smirks as Roose comes between his lips, giving his brother a cocky glance. Domeric is not left wanting either though. He takes the two of them again, this time keeping Domeric close when the familiar mix of lust and bad blood settles in his stomach.

When Domeric sits up, his half-brother's tongue laps at his lips, even as seed still coats his own mouth. They suckle at each other like this, each of them still greedy for the taste of their father.

Once clean, Domeric places his father's leeches carefully, further hungry mouths to clear his mind.

 


	4. Pure Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domeric and Ramsay bicker a bit after sex.

Domeric felt warm and tight all over. He'd gotten a bit rougher with Ramsay than he meant to. He knew he ought to be gentle with a younger brother, but he could never quite help himself with Ramsay. He loved hearing his stifled moans, guttural noises muffled by his big brother's pillow. He loved the way his hips bucked and thighs trembled, his body aching for his big brother's cock. He loved Ramsay's eyes, wild, icy and so like his own. He loved the feel of Ramsay's hair pulled tight in his hands. He loved the dark freckles that marked his skin. Most importantly, he loved Ramsay more than he could have ever imagined loving anything.

When he spilled inside him it was as if all the feelings he normally held back, his constant desire to touch and teach him-- even the foolish unspoken fantasies of taking his little brother as his bride-- were given place within his body. It was a relief from the near constant pressure it put on him.

Ramsay had already spilled, rutting into his brother's sheets as they joined, so Domeric unceremoniously rolled off him and laid on his side. He placed a gentle hand on Ramsay's hip.

"I love you purely and fully. You do know that, Ramsay?" he sighed.

Ramsay chuckled a bit, still clearly worn out.

"There's nothing pure about what we're doing. I'm your own blood," Ramsay muttered turning onto his back with a smirk. "The only thing worse than a man who lies with his own kin is a kinslayer."

Domeric sighed.

"It's only pure because of our shared blood... I've given you my heart fully as your brother. Can't you understand that?"

"Oh yes, and you've given me your cock fully too. Nightly even. Like every fuck just makes you want me more. I'm sure once you have a wife to bury yourself in you'll forget me though."

Ramsay had stopped sounding playful. Domeric furrowed his brow. He grabbed Ramsay by the hair forcing their eyes to meet.

"Never. I'll only forget you when I'm dead and rotting. Not even then. Just let me love you."


	5. Riding

Domeric smiled down at his half brother. He’d enjoyed his long solitary rides in the north, ut they were better with his brother by his side. The mill’s work had made him strong, and their father claimed he had his mother’s legs. He was ungraceful initially, but with proper training Domeric had brought him in line. His hair had grown wild in the wind and his already blotchy cheeks were flushed from the cold. Nothing a nice hot bath wouldn’t fix though.


	6. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domeric plans to enact a fantasy

Domeric had never choked a boy before. He’d fantasized about taking Mychel’s throat in his hand and watching him turn red and gasp for air. With Ramsay he’d finally gotten to act on all the day dreams he’d had. Of course Ramsay didn’t always appreciate his games, but with a little coercion he could be brought to play a long.

Ramsay could be so resistant when it came to his more daring ideas. He’s have to tie him down first. Perhaps get a few glasses of mead in him to slow him. Then Domeric could wrap his hands around his thick throat and squeeze.


	7. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay interrupts Dom

Domeric flipped through the pages of his book casually. Reading his favorite ballads after a long ride was his favorite way to pass the time. Even if he really wasn’t getting much reading done. Ramsay’s legs were splayed wide as he straddled his older brother and he was fiddling with the strings of Domeric’s shirt.

“You’re always reading,” he hummed softly. “I don’t know how you sit still after hunting.”

The sight of blood got them both worked up of course; Domeric didn’t deny it. Sometimes there were just other ways, better ways, to handle his excitement. Father leeched and Domeric read. Ramsay had his own way of handling things.

Ramsay wiggled slightly as he pulled the book from Domeric’s hands. Domeric ought to chastise him. His place would be to follow his brother’s commands and he couldn’t have Ramsay talking up to him.

Domeric rolled his eyes as the book fell to the floor.

“You need restraint,” he tutted, gently tapping a finger across Ramsay’s thick lips. 

Ramsay nibbled the tip of his finger playfully.


	8. There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request

Ramsay’s body arched reflexively. He had provoked his brother a bit too much today, but perhaps it was worth it. Domeric had stripped and bound him, lashing him to his bed. Dominic’s tongue and teeth teased over Ramsay’s broad chest and down across the soft flesh of his stomach. Domeric was finally silent, too enraptured with Ramsay’s body to speak. He squeezed and nipped at the thick curve of his hips. It hurt, but he liked it that way. Domeric was always so hesitant, that it was satisfying to see him loose his cool. As Domeric’s teeth met the flesh of Ramsay’s thighs his cock ached with need. The tickle of his brother’s tongue left him helpless and needy. He needed Domeric’s hands, his cock oiled and pressed against his own. He needed it. Domeric let out a breathy laugh as Ramsay let out a single word.

“Please.”


	9. Stay Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request: "biting to stay quiet"

Ramsay’s teeth sunk into Domeric’s shoulder. 

“Good, boy. Can’t let daddy hear us,” he whispered, his arms wrapped around Ramsay’s waist. Ramsay ground down into his cock more aggressively now, Domeric thrusting up into him at the same even maddening pace.

His stomach felt knotted and hot. He was sweating and leaking, and they were both slick with oils. Domeric let out ragged puffs of breath and the bed creaked underneath them.

Domeric held him as snug as he could. It was a sticky, messy process but it was good. Ramsay felt like nothing he’d ever had before. He’d fooled around with the Redforts and had an awkward go at a stableboy or two, but it was nothing like this. As his lust built up in him he sunk his teeth into the column of Ramsay’s neck as well, the two of them oddly mirrored in their coupling.

He came whispering his brother’s name in the crook of his neck.


	10. Learn Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble for tender-vittles

Father had requested he bring back one of the remaining Iron Born from Moat Cailin. Winterfell’s dungeons had been refitted to suit it’s new masters. A man of House Codd was now strapped to the saltire before them.

“My father’s going to gut you like the fish you are,” Ramsay teased, eagerly displaying his flaying knife. His father gave him a sidelong glance. The torchlight flickered across his face, his pale eyes reflective in the light.

“Silence, Ramsay. Sit and watch until I tell you otherwise. You may actually learn  something,” Roose instructed, his voice soft but insistent. “You flay like you fight, like an amateurish butcher. It requires fixing if you are to be my heir.”

Ramsay’s face soured, but he remained silent. The man on the cross’ mouth made promises he had no way of keeping. The Warden of the North set to work.


	11. Backhand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for a request

“Just a little deeper for big brother– oh yes– take it just like that.”

Ramsay grinds rhythmically back and forth in his lap, each subtle motion making Domeric gasp in pleasure. His little brother’s face is alight with smug satisfaction, and Domeric can’t help but want to put him in his place.

“I didn’t hear a please in there,” Ramsay teases. Domeric’s hand meets his face and all the pride is knocked out of him. Perhaps his unruly brother belongs on his back again.


	12. choke

Whatever it is, is crawling up his throat now. He’s felt sick for days, the pain in his stomach spreading to his stomach and chest now. He’s already resigned to things ending. It’s father’s fault more than anything, but he’ll never tell either one of them that. Domeric knows they’ll never manage without him so his real revenge is already laid. It’s only the selfish desire to see it.


	13. facebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domeric jerks off to Ramsay's Facebook pictures

Once he knew Ramsay was out there it was easy to find him. His Facebook photos are littered with solo cups an cheap knives, but it quickly proves worth Domeric’s time to peruse through them all.

The first one that catches his eye is a photo taken at a concert that Heke had posted. Ramsay has just stumbled out of the mosh pit. He’s glistening with sweat and the flash has made his eyes red, but the ruddy color in his face and his cocky grin go straight to Domeric’s cock.

His tongue flicks over his lips as he clicks through the next few. In a closer selfie he can see the way Ramsay’s damp shirt clings to his body, and the placement of his nipples on his broad and slightly pudgy chest.

Domeric stifles a groan. The next one is just the type of thing he hoped to find. Ramsay is poised at the edge of the pit, pulling up his shirt before diving in.

He instinctively cups himself through his clothes. He’s not ready to see what comes next in the photos. He wants to save the pleasure of unwrapping his little brother to be had in the flesh.

He imagines his new baby brother stripping for him. Giving him that cocky smile as he sees how hard he’s gotten his big brother. Domeric works his cock free from his briefs and slowly begins to work himself.

Gods, he’d love to come across his face and thighs a few times before he fucks him. Watch his own seed drip down those thick lips and onto his chin. 

He always thought he wanted a pretty bird of a brother, but Ramsay is so much better than that. Delicate boys have to be coerced and coddled, but Ramsay is strong looking. Very fuckable looking. He wonders if Ramsay knows it.

His hips thrust as he imagines calling Ramsay a tease. Telling him things like he wouldn’t wear so much leather if he didn’t wanted to show off that nice thick ass. It feels a bit dirty and embarrassing to even think about telling him that, but Domeric knows that’s what he wants underneath it all.

He’s waited his whole life to have someone that’s his. It’s only fair.


	14. bed warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just blow job smut

Ramsay sucks cock far better than any of the boy whores Domeric has fucked and buried. He takes Domeric all the way down till he can feel his throat flexing in resistance. Ramsay’s tongue wriggles along the bottom side of his cock and his eyes are closed in focus. It’s like there’s no one in the world but them.

By the time he comes his thighs are always clamped around Ramsay’s head and he’s forcibly fucking his little brother’s face. He’d marry him if he could. The two of them could share a bride to provide an heir, then Domeric could go back to pounding Ramsay while she carried their sons to fruition. Ramsay was still a bit wild to be his proper bed warmer, but perhaps he could convince father to lend a hand.


End file.
